villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lamde
Reaper Lord Lamde is a recurring antagonist in the Half Minute Hero series by Marvelous AQL and XSeed. Although a minor antagonist in the original game, he returns as a major antagonist in the sequel, The Second Coming. Biography Half Minute Hero In the first game, Lamde is one of the many Evil Lords who was taught the Spell of Destruction by the dark wizard Noire as part of his plot to resurrect the Ultimate Evil Lord. Like the other Evil Lords, Lamde attempted to cast the spell, which would have destroyed the world in 30 seconds, but he was stopped and defeated by Hero. The Second Coming Lamde reappears in the second game as the true main antagonist of the Overture chapter and a major antagonist of the Judgement chapter. Here, Lamde is the chief servant of Mestvolos, the new Ultimate Evil Lord following Noire's death at the end of the first game. Lamde works to break the seal that confines Mestvolos and his servants to the Dark World. Disguising himself as a Brave Kingdom soldier named Ramiz, Lamde approaches main protagonist Yusha and tells him that Maria, Queen of the Brave Kingdom, has a top secret mission for him: Hunt down and kill the 8 Elemental Spirits, evil beings that are threatening to destroy the world. In actuality, however, the Spirits are in fact the benevolent guardians of the Dark World's seal, and killing them will break the seal and free Mestvolos. As Ramiz, Lamde accompanies Yusha on his quest, but his low health and attack power makes him not very helpful. When the final Elemental Spirit falls, Lamde sheds his disguise and reveals his deceit, also informing Yusha that the curses the Spirits have placed on him have caused him to unwittingly activate the Spell of Destruction. Yusha manages to stop himself from completing the Spell, but Lamde escapes as Mestvolos and his Four Generals break free and invade the human world. Yusha then vows revenge on Lamde and his master. The final scene of Overture reveals that Lamde has replaced Queen Maria with a demonic puppet, and has transformed the true Maria into a bat. In the internim between the Overture and Judgement chapters, Lamde has the fake Maria arrest anyone capable of opposing Mestvolos, including Yusha and Princess Ciel, and has them slated for execution. However, Yusha is able to break out of prison and save Ciel, killing both the Evil Lord Lamde had left in charge of the executions and the fake Maria in the process. Lamde has his minions spread the word about Maria's "murder", turning much of the Kingdom against Yusha. Later, Lamde approaches Yashu, Yusha's former friend and ally who, thinking Yusha had murdered his beloved queen, has been driven half mad with rage and despair. Taking advantage of Yashu's fragile mental state, Lamde convinces him that Heroes like Yusha are the "real" monsters and that any world that would allow Maria to die does not deserve to exist. Falling for the deceit, Yashu becomes a champion of the Evil Lords, and Lamde cements his fall by giving him the Demon Sword, an evil weapon that makes Yashu immortal, but slowly consumes his soul in the process. Lamde is later killed by Yusha and his allies during their campaign against Mestvolos. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic